Por el Idiota que me abandono
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: No pude resistirme a hacer al menos un drabble de lo que pasa por la mente de Mai y otros tras la roca. Lo uso tambien para mostrar un final con un detalle corregido y otro cambiado como yo lo hubiera querido
1. Chapter 1

Su rostro es lo último que veo, porque soy capaz de sostenerle la mirada hasta el momento en que ponen una tela roja sobre mi cabeza. No dejo que mis pasos sean torpes aun cuando es tan difícil con todos sujetándome, pero se que este no es el día ni el momento para escapar. Escucho volver la Góndola que tiene a mi tío y mientras bajamos al patio puedo oir su destitución, es obvio que no puede quedarse a cargo de mi. Y no hay una sola persona en esta prisión (Eso lo pude inspeccionar) que tenga la habilidad para salir de aquí. Ty Lee y yo con ayuda de una revuelta podríamos paralizar el lugar entero pero no habría oportunidad de salir, porque solo se sale de aquí de una manera y sabemos que el mismo error nunca ocurre dos veces. Escucho la ligera respiración de Ty Lee cuando entramos a una especie de edificio donde la luz se ve muy disminuida. Pocos pasos después escucho como se abre una pesada puerta y no escucho mas sus pasos. No muy lejos escucho otra puerta abrirse frente a mi, y un extraño aire fresco invadiendo alrededor. Y cuando soy arrojada en una especie de cubo de hielo no puedo siquiera saber que tan grande es, empiezo a gatear buscando los bordes, no es un lugar muy grande, no hay manera de recostarse en el piso, lo único que uno puede hacer es encogerse y esperar que el día de castigo termine. Pero claro, para nosotras no será un día de castigo, nosotras no vamos a salir de aquí, me pregunto si moriremos primero de hambre o por el frío, eso es lo único que me viene a la mente. Solo por diversión busco el borde de alguna tuerca de las muchas que mantienen este lugar como el maldito purgatorio que es. Encuentro dos, y extrañamente me es fácil sacarlas como si las acabaran de colocar y no estuvieran oxidadas y resecas en su posición.

Esto es lo que voy a poder arrojar, pero no así. Busco los puntos en donde se produce el frío y allí coloco las tuercas, les escupo para que empiece a formarse hielo alrededor de ellas, para empezar a fabricar mis armas. Porque se que no voy a salir, se que Zuko no va a venir por mi, que sus nuevos amigos no vendrán por mi, por lo que les hemos hecho al servicio de Azula, talvez, talvez si sobrevivo hasta que llegue el cometa, quizá si logran vencer las armadas incontables del Señor de Fuego… Pero se que no pasara, eso es imposible Zuko, solo te fuiste para pelear otro día, pero la pelea puede probar ser demasiado para ti. Si algún día vuelvo a ver la luz, de alguna manera, será porque yo misma me saco de aquí.

Nunca antes desee ver un color, de nuevo, y entonces descubro que no me he quitado la venda todo este tiempo y he estado moviéndome por el tacto, como si fuera una especie de tejon topo en el Reino Tierra. Llevo mis manos esposadas es cierto, pero hábiles para quitar tuercas y remover vendas; Hay poco que ver, salvo por una extraña aleación en el piso del Congelador, como si acabara de ser reparado y hubiera soportado un fuerte impacto, hay tres marcas alrededor del parchado. Y yo reconozco esas tres marcas, son dejadas por proyectiles gruesos como el de la Balista de la torre, y creo que han intentado escapar con esto.

Me quedo pensando si vale la pena intentarlo.

Porque no hay manera en que le diga a Ty Lee como escapar, pero si puedo llegar con algún aliado, si puedo, si logro llegar con el Avatar, si puedo pedirle a Zuko que la salve, si soy capaz de pagarle el favor.

Pero soy muy optimista pensando eso, tomaría al menos un día salir de aquí, pensando que este bote por alguna razón soportara el agua del rio y cuantos días para encontrar al Avatar, Ty Lee no tiene tanto tiempo.

Puedo escapar es cierto, pero escapar significa dejar que la persona que salvo mi vida la pierda.

Y quedarme aquí en silencio con ella significa dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano.


	2. Chapter 2

El no se quedo atrás solamente analizando el transporte que había llevado a esa bruja de Azula. El se quedo mirando algo que yo también alcance a ver. Cuando Azula bajo los guardias se cerraron sobre su novia y esta se quedo sin cuchillos.

No vimos mas, porque tuvimos que preocuparnos por tomar el Globo de Guerra y eso parecía una última complicación de nuestro viaje. La verdad es que los ex-prisioneros se nos adelantaron e hicieron casi todo el poco trabajo que represento tomar el globo.

Una vez allí el y yo fuimos a operarlo mientras dejamos que Papa y los otros comieran un poco de alimento real que la princesa tenía en su lujosa sección.

El Príncipe exiliado no habla ni una sola palabra en el viaje que es mas rápido que el de ida, pero se siente mucho mas largo, cuando bajamos del globo y el habla en un tono alegre me engaña por un momento.

Y creo que nos engaña a todos tan bien que sino hubiera visto lo que hizo en la Roca empezaría a desconfiar de el una vez mas. Creo que en verdad es un buen actor hasta que todos se han ido a dormir y veo las flamas en un ala lejana del templo, tomo mi espada y me acerco lentamente.

El le ha estado enseñando a Aang lo básico. Porque Zuko ahora mismo esta arrojando bolas enormes de fuego, y su fatiga no parece disminuir su poder.

No intento acercarme a el, se mejor que eso.

-Oye Zuko; quieres hablar?-Le pregunto.

-No realmente.-Contesta pronto.-Pero podrías hacerme un favor, si estas dispuesto a mellar un poco esa extraña espada tuya.

Su petición es extraña, pero supongo que es la mejor manera de pedir ayuda.

Cuando desenfundo la espada y el pone sus sables en las manos siento un poco de nerviosismo, Aang dijo que cuando lo libero se había enfrentado a todo un destacamento de la nación de Fuego, Prende fuego alrededor de ellas, y yo me preparo para tomar una posición defensiva, pero sus ataques son tan rápidos que me obliga a atacar si es que quiero tener esperanza de soportar unos minutos contra el Príncipe.

-Ella nunca jamás había hecho algo con tanta pasión sabes.-Me dice justo cuando nuestras armas chocan, apenas y logro escuchar las palabras que siguen.-Los movimientos no se como explicarlo, estaban calculados como siempre han sido, pero había algo en ellos diferente, talvez si lo que tu novia dijo es cierto, si quisiera hablar de cuando pelearon lo entenderías.

-No es necesario.-Le contesto mientras trato de devolver el golpe pero no logro conectarlo completamente.-Peleamos con ella antes, es cierto es como si estuviera despierta por primera vez.

-No por primera vez Sokka..Contesta y lanza mas ataques, no se como es que tiene esa velocidad ni como es que los esquivo, me ha llevado a la orilla de esta plataforma. Ese era su plan, tengo que doblar mucho las rodillas para tratar de remontar la posición .

-Que debo hacer campesino?-Me pregunta mientras sonríe, no esta insultándome. Solo trata de marcar un punto.

-Quieres volver a la Roca Zuko?-Esa es la única respuesta que tengo.

El continuo golpe de sus espadas es la única que el tiene.

Los pasos de Katara nos pasan desapercibidos hasta que usa un latigo de agua sobre Zuko, y luego otro. Yo me interpongo en el tercero.

-Detente.-Le digo, ,Diablos si que dolió.-Estamos entrenando.

Mi hermana da un paso hacia atrás con una horrible mirada de culpa en su rostro.

-El perdió a alguien cuando traíamos a Papa Katara por favor detente.

Lo escucho decir casí en silencio y solo para el, no para los oidos de Katara ni los mios.

-Alguien que perdió la libertad solo para ayudar al idiota que la abandono.

Nota bueno aqui esta la continuación es lo que pasa con Zuko desde el punto de Sokka, obvio esta historia debe girar en torno a Mai garantizo que tendra el tono tragico de Los Dias...asi que puede que no sea kiddie friendly por mucho, por favor haganme saber que piensan es importante para mi. Por cierto tuve problemas para cambiar el nombre, aun siento que Jinko es muy cute pero ahora soy completamente un creyente de Maiko!


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora lo sabes y solo ahora lo sabes, nunca lo entendiste cuando te lo dije al oido, nunca lo pudiste leer en mi mirada o mi sonrisa cuando estabamos juntos. Oh no no pudiste estabas muy ciego pensando en asuntos harto mas grandes y mas importantes; considerando que la traición era lo mas patriota por hacer.

Mis besos jamás te dijeron que te quedaras conmigo, que lastima, mis manos jamás tejieron una cadena alrededor de ti.

Y mis palabras acaso lograron animarte alguna vez?

Oh no, tenía que hablarte en este estúpido lenguaje, es la manera en que puedo gritar que te amo.La única manera en que lo entendemos los dos.

Tenía que renunciar a todo justo como tu y volverme enemiga de todo lo que conozco para que tus oidos pudieran escuchar mi "Te Amo" y tengo que mirar de frente a tu hermana y decirle a ella lo que debía decirte a ti.

Y tu estas mirando de lejos, y tienes que irte, estoy esperando, estoy esperando que me contestes, y no de una manera tan efusiva como yo, yo quiero un beso o una palabra adecuada, se que puedes decirlas, se que quiero oirlas si alguna vez vuelves por mi, si no acabo muerta en los siguientes segundos.

Vaya mi mente rápidamente te imagina volviendo por mi, y juntos tu y yo, juntos nos enfrentamos a todo este lugar, y no siento miedo.Pronto mi ilusión se desvanece, diablos estoy a punto de morir esa es la única manera en que jamás me escuchaste.

Bueno, no me queda sino decirlo un poco mas alto y otra vez. De nuevo no con palabras.Sino poniendo una daga frente a mi, lista para que acabe en la frente de tu hermana, no es como si te molestara o si?

Bueno, no creo que yo quede linda cuando esto termine, no creo que quieras besarme cuando ella haya usado todo su poder en mi.

Solo creo que mi mirada llena de ira en realidad tiene un fondo diferente, ese fondo ninguna de las dos antiguas amigas frente a mi lo puede ver.

Luego el asombro cuando una de ellas me defiende, luego el terror en su mirada, mi destino ya esta escrito.

Vas a cambiarlo? A darle un final menos oscuro? Tendremos la piedad de aquellos que se supone que salvaran al mundo de nosotros mismos?

No lo se; odio que hayas sido tan sordo, que hayas sido un necio idealista, y ahora precisamente solo ahora entiendo aunque quiza por motivos completamente diferentes lo gratificante que es eso de tomar el rumbo contra todo el mar. Y en tu carta decías tanta idiotez, pero ahora entiendo lo que querías decir. Es solo que por lo mismo no hablabamos el mismo lenguaje hasta el día de hoy.Bueno ahora escuchaste que Te Amo y sigo esperando una respuesta.

NOTAS: Se que acabo de romper el orden temporal de inicio, pero bueno necesito poner todo lo que se produzca de esa fascinante secuencia en algun lugar. quiero agradecer a Ailiniel de Ithiniel por su valioso feedback, te garantizo que ya estoy pensando en todo lo que mencionaste y podras encontrar por ejemplo la vision de Ty Lee muy pronto, quiza incluso hoy al caer la tarde. Chequen el video Boiling Rock Trailer de Ravenhtlp24 la conozco del foro de buena chica y sobretodo una editora genial, les garantizo que su trailer parece oficial! Despues de verlo tuve que volver a escribir sobre la escena en si!

Disfruten, espero Reviews buenas malas como sean, en verdad ayudan en el trabajo


	4. Chapter 4

Mis movimientos siempre son mas rápidos que los pensamientos de los demás, pero por esta vez, por primera vez en mi vida siento que mis movimientos son mas rápidos que mis propios pensamientos, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que implica paralizar a la heredera del trono ya es tarde para mi como lo es para Mai, y estamos completamente rodeadas de guardias, y parece que Mai no tiene armamento para pelear, estoy sola si es que quiero pelear, y la verdad creo que ahora mismo esto es justo lo que necesito, lo que sea que nos pase, creo que es la única manera que queda para aclarar mi aura y mis pensamientos, y si esto significa que solo podré aclarar mi aura para hacer el viaje al mundo de los espíritus entonces esta bien, no desafió a los guardias mientras nos aprecian y solo veo con dolor como la que alguna vez fue mi amiga pierde mas la luz de su propia aura, y la veo descender a las tinieblas de su propio ser, lo que yo tanto había querido evitar, pero ahora, ahora es tarde para las tres.

Y me empiezo a preguntar porque Mai hizo lo que hizo, todos esos pensamientos invaden mi cabeza con mas fuerza cuando ponen la venda sobre mis ojos, y apenas y siento el camino hasta mi celda, allí me arrojan y me lastimo una pierna al caer, Diablos! Adiós escape en una semana. Cuando siento el clima de mi prisión me doy cuenta que no tengo una semana. Me arrojo al piso, al helado piso y empiezo a temblar mientras trato de alejar mis pensamientos a otro momento. Trato de limpiar mi aura. Salvamos la vida de esos prisioneros de ese chico lindo de la tribu agua, no, yo no hice nada, Mai lo hizo por si misma. Yo, yo solo me vi eligiendo entre dos personas que no quería elegir y ciertamente temí a Mai mas de lo que a Azula, pero es cosa de un momento y ya.

Ahora Azula ha probado que quizá si debí temerle mas a ella.

Conforse me entumen mis extremidades cuestiono mas mi acción.

Cuando un guardia viene a sacarme, y me esposa manos y pies llevándome a algún otro lado y veo la miseria de todas estas personas entonces entiendo que talvez Zuko tiene razón, que el mundo necesita un cambio, el aura en la Nación de Fuego es muy oscura.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, creo que los cambios vendrán pronto, y lo único triste es que no estaré aquí para verlo.

Veo la luz mortecina del sol, entre todo lo que hacen conmigo, no hay preguntas por supuesto, porque no tengo ninguna respuesta, solo hay humillación, solo se divierten con mis lagrimas y yo trato de negarles incluso ese enfermizo placer.

El congelador se siente mas frío cuando regreso, mi pierna resiente el dolor.

No encuentro una manera de consolarme una vez que se han ido, y empiezo a llorar, sabiendo muy bien que estas lagrimas se pegaran a mi rostro causando aun mas dolor.

Y entonces cuando todo ha quedado en silencio escucho un poco lejos y muy bajito, apenas y un susurro de una canción. Es una canción de amor.

Y entonces recuerdo que Mai esta enamorada, que su aura en realidad fue mas brillante por un tiempo mientras Zuko estaba con nosotras, y que ví ese mismo resplandor en ella mientras miraba a Azula, y cualquier fuerza capaz de hacer que alguien enfrente a Azula y capaz de abrir los ojos a una chica noble sobre los malos pasos de nuestra nación vale el sacrificio de mi vida, solo quisiera poder morir como Mai por una causa tan aceptable, solo quisiera saber que es amor de verdad.

Me doy cuenta de que mis pensamientos se empiezan a encontrar y tengo miedo de estar perdiendo muy rápido la cabeza; en realidad ya estaba colapsándome entre la jaula de oro del palacio, en las habitaciones de Azula, solo que podía negarlo, y aquí, aquí veo lo que queda de mi, un cascaron que además ahora se esta marchitando.

Una de las puertas se abre y un objeto entra a toda velocidad por la pequeña rendija, cae un poco lejos de donde yo estoy, aunque no hay tanto espacio en este lugar, arrastro mi brazo para ver una especie de pinza para quitar los seguros y romper los amarres del congelador, no hay mas noticias en toda la noche, me quedo dormida.

Los sueños son horribles, pero no quiero despertar.


	5. Chapter 5

En tres días las dos chicas cautivas ya están acostumbradas a la rutina, en la mañana sale la de cabello negro, la sobrina del antiguo director. A ella la sumergen en agua hasta que tose al grado de vomitar, luego la dejan en ese cuarto un par de horas. Entonces empieza lo complicado, traen agua directamente del lago, se ha enfriado en el camino hacia acá, la despojan de sus ropas y la sumergen, poco a poco calientan el agua, hasta que sufre quemadas, todas reversibles, la princesa ordeno que no se le hicieran quemaduras permanentes.

Sin embargo nada dijo de cicatrices. El agua caliente deja su piel muy sensible y blanda para los azotes que vienen después. Eso termina con su sesión casi diaria, sería diaria pero la princesa sabe muy bien que moriría antes del tercer día y sus ordenes son muy explicitas, si alguna muere rodaran cabezas.

No hay piedad en la sentencia de la gran Azula, las otroras heroínas de Ba Sing Sei sufren castigos peores que los guerreros capturados en el Eclipse.

Una vez a la semana la Princesa viene a ver las sesiones, yo soy el encargado de protegerla. O al menos de estar a su lado por si se le ofrece agua o comida. Yo miro su sonrisa, y no me muevo cuando sonríe, es un espectáculo aterrador.

Por la tarde es el turno de la castaña, solía tener una trenza, pero en algún momento su cabello simplemente se congelo y de alguna forma ella lo corto, ahora apenas y le llega al cuello.

A ella la escolto de ida y vuelta a su celda. Sus ojos grises siempre mirando al piso. Al cuarto día enfermo, se le dejo en ese estado por tres días siguiendo con las torturas, pero cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte trajeron a los mejores curanderos de la nación, en dos días la pusieron en condición y apenas un día después sus torturas volvieron a tomar lugar.

La atan en una mesa donde la estiran hasta donde los músculos dan sin que los huesos se salgan de su lugar irremediablemente, luego le colocan bruscamente cualquier hueso que se haya movido, después la llevan a una habitación, todos sabemos que hacen con ella, yo soy quien espera a que salga y la lleva de vuelta al congelador.

Ha sido irremediable que le tome un cierto afecto a la chica, he deslizado un poco de pan y carne en su celda, ha intentado esbozar una sonrisa cuando sale de los cuartos de tortura.

Nunca jamás sonríe en otro momento. Siempre tiene la mirada baja y parece estar concentrada, nunca jamás grita, ya dejo eso atrás, de hecho ahora que lo pienso nunca habla ya.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que las capturamos. Su voluntad puede haber decaído pero soportan los castigos de manera ejemplar, los otros reos incluso las respetan se mueven lentamente de su paso o ponen una triste mirada cuando pasan a su tortura, el único momento en todo el día en que no están en el congelador, subí dos grados la temperatura de los congeladores en esa sección, se que no es mucho, pero cualquier movimiento mayor en el cuarto de maquinas sería notado.

He dejado de comer y he encontrado una manera de darles un poco de esa comida, si esta es una prisión muy vigilada pero un guardia puede hacer ciertas cosas sin que se note.

Apenas ayer la de cabello negro me dijo que esto no era ninguna ayuda, que debía matarlas si en verdad quería ayudarlas, y llegue a considerarlo, pero luego recordé la advertencia de la princesa.

Y le conté sobre esta. Ella ni siquiera se movió al escucharlo.

Faltan dos horas para el atardecer, es hora de que vaya por la chica del cabello castaño.

Abro las dos puertas. Ella esta en una esquina. Llorando, sus lagrimas se han cristalizado bajo sus ojos. Cierro la puerta se exactamente que decir en voz alta.

-Ahora veras!-Le digo, me siento un poco mal cuando sus ojos se llenan de mas lagrimas y de mucho miedo. Le indico con la mano que no es el caso. Preparo un poco de fuego en mi mano, y cuando esta tibia la apago, luego lo acerco a su cara y descongelo toda el agua alrededor de ella.-Levántate ya!-Dejo que vea en mi rostro que no quiero decir lo que digo.

Intenta sonreírme pero creo que la sonrisa se ha ido para siempre de su rostro. Su trenza yace en el piso, cortada por un metal que ella misma desensamblo de la celda.

-Lo lamento por tu cabello, era muy lindo sabes.-Le digo casi en secreto. Ella se pasa los brazos hacia delante con todo y esposas y me abraza, ha podido hacer eso todo el tiempo y allí esta la clave para escapar pero no lo ha hecho.-Hablaremos de porque no te has ido después.

Procedo a sacarla de la celda y la sonrisa se borra de su rostro. Mientras la llevo a lo que se es la peor experiencia de su vida, rozo ligeramente su mano, no se si lo nota.

La dejo en el cuarto de tortura y voy a mi siguiente misión, llegan prisioneros del Reino Tierra que se vieron envueltos en una conspiración en Ba Sing Sei. Dicen que la mayoría son inofensivos y solo ofrecieron sus casas, pero se supone que son un ejemplo de cómo lidia la Nación de Fuego con los rebeldes.

La mayoria son adultos, hay sin embargo tres jóvenes, dos chicas muy normales del Reino tierra y un chico alto y muy delgado.

Los llevamos a sus celdas, celdas normales no los congeladores en donde guardamos a las traidoras.

Es rutinario, ninguno genera problemas, salvo el chico alto que no contesta cuando le preguntan su nombre, la chica mas baja responde que ese joven no puede hablar. Ese es el único incidente. Cuando acaba la asignación es hora de recoger a la chica castaña en el cuarto de tortura. Cuando sale de allí la ayudo a colocarse las ropas en posición. Y la llevo rápidamente a su celda.

-Volveré en la noche necesitamos hablar chica.-Le digo antes de dejarla allí victima del frío.

-Me llamo Ty Lee.-Me dice con el dejo de voz que le queda después de haber ahogado tantos gritos.

Detrás de mi casco sonrió.

Idiota de mi acabo de cometer el error mas grande en la guerra; estoy fraternizando con el enemigo.

NOTAS Bueno aqui continua la historia intentando no quemarla introduzco un par de nuevos personajes, algun nombre para el guardia que no sea Lee? porque apesto con los nombres sino preguntenle al hermano de Jin en Dias de Ba Sing Sei. Vale. Dejare a poll si quieren que la segunda chica sea Song o Jin. Gracias Ailiniel en verdad es curioso como me aconsejaste cuando justo empezaba a escribir esto, tomare los otros pequeños consejos para capitulos futuros. Se me ocurre mas o menos una trama si llega a parecerse a alguna serie quiero decirles que yo no veo otra serie que no sea avatar ahora mismo y ocasionalmente house. Y en youtube estoy viendo St Tail recordando mis tiempos de la secundaria pero eso no viene al caso verdad?


	6. Chapter 6

NOTA: Este es un capitulo experimental. Ojala les agrade. Gracias a Ailiniel por seguir la historia.

El movimiento del trapeador frente a mi se ha vuelto casi hipnótico, en estas semanas me he dado cuenta de lo poco que me queda aun en esta prisión. Estuve muy cerca de escapar pero el idiota de Yinsen grito y todo el plan se vino abajo, cuando nos capturaron hubo un par de días de torturas sin interrogatorios, es obvio que no creían que supiéramos mucho, y era verdad además. Cuando acabaron los días en el congelador y las torturas volvimos a nuestras celdas y nadie le hablaba a Yeng o a mi, éramos mal vistos por no haber compartido el plan para escapar. En los días siguientes muchos intentan huir como nosotros lo íbamos a hacer, no se si los afortunados son los que regresan o los que se hunden en el agua caliente.

No hay noticias de que Yinsen regrese por nosotros, y ahora nuestra mentalidad se ha convertido en la de traidores a la Nación de Fuego, sabemos que solo saldremos de aquí si el Señor de Fuego Ozai es destronado antes de la llegada del cometa.

Si el cometa llega antes de que haya un cambio, o talvez aun si llega y seguimos aquí entonces estamos condenados. Va a haber una masacre en este lugar ese día, todos se sentirán suficientemente poderosos como para escapar, pero los guardias también tendrán su poder amplificado ese día, y sabemos que no vendrán refuerzos si es que la guerra se sigue librando para ese entonces. Yo nunca creí ser muy inteligente, pero ahora puedo ver exactamente como se desarrollaran las cosas.

Los prisioneros traídos del Reino Tierra se mantienen aislados como si les diera asco con quien están mas que donde están.

No veo ninguna esperanza allí hasta que un día mientras llevan a la noviecita leal a sus torturas una de las chicas recién llegadas se le queda mirando como si la recordara muy bien. Y entiendo que es hora de jugar un par de cartas peligrosas.

Me acerco a la chica, su cabello castaño antes apenas peinado ahora tiene un pequeño arreglo austero en forma de una coleta muy bien centrada para no tener espejo como si tuviera la esperanza de encontrar a alguien en la prisión, algo debe de haberle pasado por la mente al ver a la sobrina del antiguo director.

Las historias del mundo son muy extrañas pero quizá entender algo sobre esta pueda resultar benéfico a largo o corto plazo.

Pero el movimiento del trapeador sigue siendo hipnótico y me quedo frente a el mucho tiempo pensando en las posibilidades, tanto que la joven de cabellos negros ya viene de regreso, su ropa manchada de sangre en la espalda como cada vez que la llevan a las cámaras de tortura, su sonrisa sin embargo sigue allí, como si hubiera hecho algo tan grande que no puede serle arrebatado por ningún castigo.

Hay una pequeña conmoción empezada por la otra chica joven que llego del Reino tierra y los guardias dejan a Mai sola un momento.

La otra chica se acerca, parece que le pregunta algo, yo corro en esa dirección y antes de que llegue veo como al terminar la pregunta la chica del Reino Tierra le da unas agujas de cabello a la antes noble chica. Y su sonrisa se marca un poco mas cuando un guardia trae esposada solo de manos a la otra traidora.

-"Lee".-Dice en un tono extraño Mai.-No esta aquí, te agradezco la oportunidad, pero aun no, espera unos días. Espera a que se desate el Infierno niña y entonces te sacare de aquí junto conmigo.

Y justo como lo pensé hay un poco de esperanza de que si llegamos al día en que el cometa caerá y sobrevivimos el infierno solo por un día podremos salir, talvez a huir a un recóndito punto en el Reino Tierra, quizá a ver como el mundo cambia por fin, no lo se Yeng creerá que todo por lo que lucho junto con Jeong Jeong vendrá a realizarse, yo no estoy tan seguro. Pero le sonrió a la chica del Reino tierra mientras Mai esconde sus navajas y camina a su celda como sin nada, creo adivinar un deje de sonrisa cuando ve a Lady Ty Lee. Y yo sonrió también.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTA: Donde escribí Yinsen debe ir Chit Seng bueno error gramatical lamento la tardanza del úpate malditos guiones escolares. Gracias Ailiniel por seguir la historia hasta este punto, invitación al foro y todo!

La celda en la que me han arrojado tiene unos dibujos extraños, se me hacen remotamente familiares, me recuerdan ciertos símbolos y elementos de la historia de Kioshi, me entretengo viéndolos los primeros días, pero luego la veo por primera vez. Solo la sacan una vez al día y la cámara de torturas es el lugar a donde la llevan.

Me intento concentrar en los dibujos pero no basta. Me enloquece el saber que esta aquí y que junto con ella puede estar Lee. La última vez que los vi fue poco antes de la toma de la ciudad por la Nación de Fuego. Quizá se unieron a la resistencia en otra parte, quizá huyeron y la guerra los alcanzo, y aunque entiendo lo que eso puede significar aun pienso que debo hablar con ella, y debo darle algo puntiagudo, algo que pueda arrojar con precisión. Empiezo a buscar dichos objetos tan pronto como amanece.

No tengo que ir muy lejos, escondidos en una esquina de la celda hay varios objetos que alguna vez hicieron una especie de arreglo del cabello. Tienen sangre seca en las puntas y solo me pregunto que clase de cosas le hicieron a quien estuvo aquí antes, y sí murió hace no mucho.

Me he dado cuenta de lo débil que soy cuando ví por primera vez a los Freedom Fighters pelear me sentí avergonzada, y estaba segura de que podrían mantener a los Dai Li a raya. Pero el tiempo finalmente se quebró sobre nosotros. Yo solo hospedaba a los chicos pero me arrestaron, y es curioso que mi único acto valiente es que haya distraido a los guerreros el tiempo suficiente para que la enfermera se fuera con el mensaje a las otras celulas rebeldes, ahora mismo el ejercito del Reino Tierra marcha sobre Omashu, una pequeña acción muchas consecuencias. Pero Lee creo que lo que sea que esta chica y tu han hecho en esta guerra me supera y viviría siempre a su sombra.

Creo haber detectado algo en tus ojos con ella, algo que solo brevemente pude ver en nuestra cita.

Y quizá por esos erróneos motivos me encargare de darle estas agujas, pronto.

No sale de su celda en dos días, se ha vuelto mucho mas pálida cuando la vuelvo a ver, no se con que fuerzas se mantiene en píe cuando yo misma me siento incapaz de controlar la temperatura.

Le digo a Smellerbee que me compre un poco de tiempo con ella, y genera un alboroto, cuando le extiendo las agujas aunque tímidamente me recuerda cuando le dí los trastos a Lee para que hiciera malabares.

-Esta aquí también?-Le pregunto se que no es lo que debería preguntar y que quizá perdí una valiosa oportunidad pero nada mas se me ocurre.

-Lee no esta aquí.-Me contesta su sonrisa aun en su rostro. Te agradezco esto pero aun no es momento, espera unos días y saldremos de aquí.

Yo le sonrió. Mientras otra chica pasa cerca de nosotros, ella es sometida a torturas todo el tiempo de la misma manera.

Las dos sonríen entre ellas y entiendo que será importante cuando el momento llegue.

Me encuentro siguiendo a cierta distancia a Mai cuando la llevan a su celda, logro ver algo que nadie parece haber notado. Su celda tiene muchos pequeños agujeros y por tanto el frío no permanece allí pero los guardias hartos de su rutina no se han detenido a verlos escondidos entre los pliegues del metal.

Ambas sonreímos y me quedo esperando a que traigan a la otra chica. No tocaran el encierro aun.

No tocaran el encierro aun.

El guardia que me despierta para llevarme a la celda parece mucho mas cortes.

-Estabas esperando a la cirquera?-Me pregunta. Y me doy cuenta de que Lee tenía mucho que ver con el circo en verdad.

-Claro, creo que en los días anteriores a la prisión debió ser una linda chica.

-Aun lo es.-Contesta fríamente.-Ella y la noviecita en la celda de a lado fueron muy valientes aunque estupidas y traidoras; el amor suele orillar a eso no?

-Traidoras?-No entiendo, significa que dejaron a su grupo, o que? Mi mente vuela muy rápido y encuentra respuestas sin sentido.

-Claro son nobleza traidora de la Nación de Fuego, la Princesa Azula dice que deben permanecer vivas hasta el día que el Principe Zuko y el Avatar sean capturados, entonces y solo entonces puede tener lugar la ejecución. Es complicado niña, deberías estar feliz, no hay tortura para ti, solo viviras aquí el resto de tu vida, deberías estar feliz, no eres importante.-Con esas palabras me deja en mi celda. Y todo lo que dijo me parece tan complicado. Nunca entendí todo sobre esta guerra. Pero ahora justo ahora creo que estuvo mas cerca de mi, que me toco mas de lo que esperaba. Complicado en verdad. Principe Zuko, suena al nombre de un fantasma que ya conozco. Y yo solo puedo pensar en el rostro de Lee y una cicatriz de guerra. Smellerbee llego a hablar de algo similar. Y necesito respuestas. No creo poder dormir. Así que empiezo a hacer unos movimientos basicos de defensa que me enseñaron los Freedom Fighters. Uno tras otro repitiéndolos hasta que los brazos me duelan y luego me dejen de doler.

La mañana siguiente la chica "cirquera" esta limpiando frente a mi celda.

-Hola!-Le digo.

-Hola.-Contesta no prestando mucha atención a mi rostro.

-Como es el Principe Zuko?-Me extraña lo directa que soy, pero la verdad es que no tengo tiempo o preguntas para arrojar antes.

-Es alguien complicado.-Su primera palabra confirma en mi mente mis sospechas.-Ha vivido casi toda su vida confundido, y ahora esta con el Avatar mostrándole Fuego Control supongo, en realidad es una buena persona y es la última esperanza de que la guerra termine. Oh! y es sencillo reconocerlo porque el Señor de Fuego lo lastimo en la cara cuando era pequeño. La Nación de Fuego es un lugar raro para crecer, por eso huí tan pronto como me fue posible, nunca imagine que acabaría de nuevo en el Palacio o en la Roca Hirviente.

Sus movimientos continúan mecánicamente. Los mios se han quedado paralizados entre la sorpresa y el miedo.

-Lee es el Principe Zuko.-Me digo apenas y con voz.

-No, no yo soy Lee Ty Lee!-Contesta la chica y yo solo puedo sonreir.

-Bueno Ty Lee podrías ayudarme? Ahora que te han dejado salir de tu congelador y todo eso.

-Oh bueno talvez solo por hoy. A Mai y a mi nos dejaron salir porque llegaron noticias de que han encontrado al Avatar y a Zuko, se supone que estarán capturados para hoy al anochecer. Como te dije Zuko es la última esperanza de cambiar a nuestra Nación y me temo que seremos ejecutados mañana.-La chica cerro los ojos, me extraño la naturalidad con la que lo dijo.-Y necesito estar mas que concentrada cuando eso ocurra.

Solo puedo sacar mi mano por la ventana de la puerta por donde la veía.

Ella se sorprende cuando lo nota.

-Sabes creo, creo que si tu no me odias a pesar de lo que paso a tu ciudad por mi culpa quizá estoy lista ya.

-No te odio Ty Lee.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTA: Como en todo llega el momento de variar el final y romper el canon. Lo cual es como Lee Complicado. Bueno aquí va el final de Avatar basado en as imágenes disponibles el poco conocimiento que tengo del cometa de Sozin y mucha interacción que no ocurrirá de los personajes secundarios. Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia que tiene los stats mas altos en promedio hasta ahora. Debí haber sabido que la opción era escribir sobre el momento.

Oke aclarare cada párrafo es un personaje distinto. Siguiendo el orden que hasta ahora llevan los capítulos este es solo el inicio del arco final.

No dejo de sonreír porque finalmente he aprendido a hacerlo, solo tu me enseñaste a hacerlo y si quieres verlo así por eso es que te salve. 15 guardias fuera de nuestras celdas, alguien bajo los niveles de congelación poco después de la primera semana, lo note, y mis adecuadas modificaciones del contenedor también me ayudaron, sobrevivimos un tiempo en la roca, hoy por la noche es el día que cae el cometa. Hoy por la noche Zuko y el avatar deben haber sido capturados por la Dama de Fuego Azula. Todo esto nos lo dijo el guardia enamorado de Ty Lee. Yo sigo sonriendo levemente cuando el traslado comienza. Jin y otras dos chicas nos están mirando. Prometí que la sacaría de aquí y ahora me llevan lejos sin que pueda cumplir mi promesa. Una promesa hecha a una pequeña chica del Reino Tierra… Talvez si merezco morir. Pero Ty Lee no merece que mi muerte sea en vano. Volteó a mirarla. Ella usa su pierna izquierda para alejar al guardia que nos ha estado cuidando. Saco del cinturón que llevo las agujas que me dio Jin. Y las arrojo. Por primera vez no me preocupo en que solo bloqueen movimientos. Por primera vez escucho como atraviesan piel. Así de desesperada estoy.

Nos separamos del otro equipo hace ya un tiempo. Estamos en el campo de batalla mientras que ellos están en el Palacio peleando contra los guardias reales y los lideres de la Nación de Fuego. No he tenido tiempo de ver el pequeño rollo que Zuko dejo en mis manos antes de partir, pero me imagino que significa por la curiosa nota adjunta a este. "Lamento volver a decirte las cosas de esta forma" Este es un pergamino que debe ser entregado a la Dama Mai en cuanto la batalla termine.

Yo encuentro curioso estar pensando en la carta mientras los sonidos de las catapultas resuenan alrededor.

-Estas bien Sokka?-La voz de Suki me devuelve a la realidad.

-Si, estoy bien linda. Solo pienso en Zuko.

La mirada de Suki no tiene precio.

-Que? Mira para liberarte el tuvo con pagar con su propia novia, y yo no creo haber sido capaz de eso.

Suki apenas y altera la mirada, se vuelve una mueca de tristeza de pronto.

-Oh Sokka! Ya lo has hecho, solo que no sabías que ya lo habías hecho!-Luego se levanta y empieza a dar ordenes, es hora del primer ataque. Espada negra desenfundada. Todo listo.

Tenemos buenas razones para hacer esto. Debo proteger a Suki, a Toph no permitir que nada malo les pase, debemos ganar esta vez, por todo el mundo, por toda esa gente que hayamos en el camino. Incluso por las dos chicas que tras darnos mucho dolor de cabeza se volvieron la diferencia entre vida y muerte.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que todo el piso este en movimiento, Jin yace en el piso con un par de heridas superficiales que ha tomado por mi. Los prisioneros han tomado las armas de los guardias caídos pero se están replegando. Y yo que siempre he sido una que gusta de seguir ordenes o de hacer las cosas sola empiezo a pensar que debo guiar a estos sujetos fuera o estamos condenados. Ty Lee se adelanta mientras lleva al guardia paralizado del brazo.

-Acaso creen que van a ser capaces de pelear para siempre? Que no han mandado llamar por otro escuadrón? Que los guardias fuera no están preparando el contraataque?-Su voz dulce tiene una determinación que me agrada.

-Pro aun ahora tenemos una ventaja.-Yo continuo sus palabras.-Hoy es el último día. La última oportunidad que tendrán las otras naciones para enfrentarse a la Nación de Fuego. Las tropas no estarán concentradas cerca de este lugar.-Lo que digo es cierto, pero eso no nos facilita mucho las cosas. Cuando los primeros diez hombres empiezan a avanzar hacia la puerta para abrirla se que las cosas han cambiado, cuando la extraña luz roja del día llega a nosotros me doy cuenta de que quizá solo es el fin, hay tres hileras de guardias en el patio esperando por nosotros.

-Estoy bien.-Me dice Sen mientras se aleja de mi brazo.-Ve con tu amiga, que no será fácil salir de aquí.

Yo me adelanto, los prisioneros están algo asustados, retroceden a la puerta. Necesitan un ejemplo, necesitan ver que el enemigo, que los guardias son falibles. No son mas que los maestros Tierra que vencí yo sola cuando estábamos a las afueras de la gran ciudad. Salvo que siempre le he temido mas al fuego. Es mas rápido, mas cruel. Mas directo. Eso no importa. Empiezo a correr. Sen estuvo dándome medicinas los dos días anteriores, casi no siento el dolor de la tortura. Casí estoy al cien por ciento. Mi salto aun me eleva mucho mas del suelo que a una persona mortal, es mi aura, siempre ha estado de acorde al viento. Cuando caigo sobre un pie y luego giro con mis brazos soltando las primeras patadas siento un poco de mi aura aclarándose. Como si al fin recuperara lo que perdí desde aquel día que Azula me arranco del Circo.


	9. Chapter 9

NOTA: Este es un mini capitulo sigue Ty Lee centrico esta aquí en respuesta a haber tenido mas comentarios que cualquier otra historia, aun no tengo ideas claras del Sozin comet. Gracias en verdad por seguir esta historia.

Primera fila, y empiezo a escuchar a los soldados avanzar, los pasos de uno de ellos mas apresurados que los otros, los estiletos de Mai me están cubriendo. No es momento de concentrarme en los otros, solo en mi y los dos soldados a mis costados, solo en mi pie mientras impacta el estomago de uno, lo obliga a agacharse, mi puño en su cuello, con eso basta para que se quede quieto, mientras mi otro brazo a tomado ya tres toques en el otro, mis piernas ya están dobladas esperando el salto, antes de hacerlo doy media vuelta y me hago cargo de otro, cuatro toque tres con el brazo izquierdo el final con el derecho.

Mientras hago esto puedo observar que la primera fila ya esta siendo impactada. Y que Mai lleva a una chica que porta una espada y parece empeñada en tomar cada golpe dedicado a Mai la mayoría con la espada es cierto, pero un par le caen en el brazo sean garrotes o solo el canto de la espada, no retrocede, no se que la tiene en pie y porque protege a Mai, que yo sepa es una chica del Reino Tierra y todos aquí saben quienes somos, le debería de importar un demonio. Mi pequeño viaje fuera del suelo termina, adelanto mis manos, mi energía siempre hace retroceder ligeramente a los oponentes, nunca le he dado la mayor importancia, es solo parte de mi estilo de pelea en su máximo y no había estado así desde que estaba con Azula, no estaba en su maximo con peleas que tenían consecuencias, en el circo me enfrentaba a mis compañeros por diversión y siempre sacaba una carta al final. Lo había olvidado. Me encuentro paralizando a otros dos, algo asustada de escuchar que alguien me atacara por atrás. Dos espadas aparecen cuando mi puño impacta el cuello del atacante este ya las tiene enterradas en el abdomen, chica tierra y mi querido guardia están al rescate.

Agradezco brevemente y empiezo mis vueltas hacia atrás, en el camino golpeó a uno en el cuello para que el chico lindo de la prisión lo remate, la otra chica del Reino Tierra se hace cargo, una que tiene pintada la cara con unos cuchillos que no se de donde ha sacado. Continuo peleando, no me siento cansada, y mi aura cambia momento a momento, con menos culpa que con Azula aun cuando se que le harán a los que paralizo.

Cuando toma unos pasos delante de mi. Esa tierna chica, esa chica por la cual me preocupaba no parece indefensa, parece como si hubiera tomado todo ese castigo por una razón y ahora estuviera libre de nuevo. Despega los pies del piso, su siguientes movimientos son apenas visibles, no me parecen lógicos en un ser humano normal, pronto me apresuro junto con la ola de guerreros cautivos solo que mi objetivo no es destruir, es proteger, si es que acaso necesita protección. Su amiga arroja navajas a todo aquel que se acerque suficiente a ella para ser un peligro. Los hombres se sienten excitados al ver como envia a los guardias al piso, esta juntándoles fuerza, les esta dando esperanza. Justo como el Último Maestro Aire se las dio al mundo exterior. Vuelve a saltar y el pensar en un maestro aire en ese momento se vuelve una especie de revelación para mi. Esta pequeña chica no es una dama de fuego. Antes de caer al piso lleva sus manos adelante y una pequeña carga de viento sale de ellas. Sus enemigos retroceden y ella esta en la posición perfecta para atacarlos, aquí esta la raza perdida, otra razón mas para protegerla. Por eso estoy atravesando a un soldado que se acerca demasiado a ella. No soy el único. Ella hace un pequeño gesto y se dirige mas al centro del combate, quedan pocos en verdad muy pocos contrincantes de pie.

Mis esperanzas resultaron muy acertadas, estas dos chicas capturadas en la Roca son lo mejor que jamás nos ha pasado, mientras una arroja todo lo que encuentra y no falla en encontrar un blanco la otra deshabilita a todos en el campo y deja que terminen el trabajo sin dificultad, es cuestión de minutos antes de que tengamos la plaza bajo nuestro control, la mayoría de los guardias son perdonados, atados y puestos en la celda. Procedemos a la torre donde queda la última resistencia, es apenas significativa solo por los maestros fuego que están allí. Nadie las deja avanzar primero. Es lo que debería hacerse pero nuestro tonto honor no nos deja avanzamos primero y veo a algunos caer. Yo sin embargo prevalezco hasta que la verdadera fuerza de ataque llega dos chicas del Reino Tierra y nuestras dos guerreras favoritas, me pregunto como habría resultado esto sin toda esa tortura y esa mal alimentación, tras tomar el primer punto de vigilancia las veo comer vorazmente, una sonrisa enorme en el rostro de la castaña. Nos avisan que viene otro contingente, la chica del Reino Tierra que no tiene la cara pintada toma una espada doble de uno de los guardias caidos y se lanza escaleras arriba, tiene cortadas menores en un brazo y golpes en el otro, nada mortal pero debe doler como el diablo. La acrobata se para de manos y va a alcanzarla, con eso debe bastar pero todos los otros vamos detrás, encontramos que han hecho ya su trabajo. Cuando la chica del Reino Tierra voltea una extraña tinta azul se ha pegado en su rostro de la pared, La chica de los cuchillos no puede sino sonreir.

-Tu podrás no ser la novia de Lee niña, pero si que eres una heredera.-Le dice cuando pasa a su lado, luego seguimos. Un puesto mas y salimos de la maldita Roca.

-Tu podrás no ser la novia de Lee niña, pero si que eres una gran heredera. Esas son las palabras que me dice la chica de cabellos negros a la que he estado protegiendo todo este tiempo. No entiendo de que rayos esta hablando, solo se que mi rostro esta empapado en una sustancia extraña que estaba adherida a la pared, la limpiaría pero algo me dice que lo que Mai dijo sobre mi tiene que ver con la pintura en mi rostro, sigo avanzando con las dos espadas, llegamos a la explanada, me dicen que aquí fue donde Mai sola acabo con un destacamento de guardias, y aquí hay la misma cantidad de hombres que había en el patio central, lo único que la Nación de Fuego envió por si acaso ocurría algo. La voz fría de Mai suena en la pequeña explanada.

-Maestros Fuego.-Lo que sigue después apenas y lo puedo oir yo que estoy cerca de ella.-Desaten el infierno.

Entonces los pocos dentre nosotros que manejan el fuego avanzan son encontrados con la mitad de ellos que deben tener la misma habilidad.

-Esto se va a poner complicado.-Me dice Smellerbee mientras toma sus cuchillos con fuerza.

Veo a Ty Lee retroceder un poco y entonces las llamas empiezan, no hay control en ellas, están dispersandose en todas direcciones, algunos dentre los que provocaron el fuego se ven consumidos por este, otros mas habiles logran evadirlo, un chico que había estado atrás de mi un rato se adelanta y empieza a desviar todo el fuego existente. Las dagas de Mai empiezan a cruzar y encontrar blancos pero nada mas, el calor es muy intenso para que alguien lo cruce. Hasta que Ty Lee lo cruza, primero toma un largo respiro tiene sentido, no podra respirar allí adentro. Luego junta las manos, lo que ocurre es extraño el polo y las cenizas fueran lejos de ella. Es entonces cuando salta. Alcanzo a leer sus labios.

-Mas vale abuela que no mintieras.

El fuego no avanza alrededor de ella, es como si en su esfera no hubiera algo para que el fuego avanzara, la chica tiene las manos y yo pienso que esta rezando, pero puede no ser el caso. Tomo un fuerte respiro y me acerco a ella me quemo un poco al principio, pero alcanzo la esfera pronto, me duele la espalda pero no la puedo dejar ir sola. Cuando estamos del otro lado la diversión comienza. Justo antes de alejarse de mi dice.

-El lado positivo es que hay una nave esperando por nosotros.

Y nosotras dos tenemos que ver que hacer hasta que el infierno haya pasado, las dagas de Mai han hecho su trabajo sin embargo y han facilitado un poco las cosas, las espadas resuenan pronto, dicen que el calor muy intenso no quema al momento y solo espero que mis heridas no aparezcan, no aun. Solo un poco mas.


	10. Chapter 10

NOTA: En un extremo flash back le hago un pequeño homenaje a quien menos pueden imaginar. No se porque lo hago pero si funciona para inspirarme no puede ser tan malo, esperen noticias sobre este fic en Julio si lo que no se puede nombrar no ocurre como se debe (Es decir cuadro por cuadro como esta en cabeza LOL) Por cierto no hay muchos fics desde el punto de vista de este personaje, aunque debo decir que por aquí y por alla hay uno que otro en ingles muy oscuro y agradable sobre su caida de gracia.

El pesado vapor cede al viento marino por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento en casa. Me siento liberada, y aunque las noticias del exterior bien podrían tener sus defectos siento que el mundo esta esperando a que vuelva a el, y yo espero volver.

-Ese es nuestro transporte fuera de aquí.-Dice una voz que siento lejana.

-Suki tu quédate aquí y avisa si tenemos problemas reales en camino, nosotros tomaremos el globo y te alcanzaremos aquí.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza aun inmersa en un sentimiento extraño, y sonrió. No lo noto tanto por los movimientos en mi boca como por sus dulces ojos azules brillando un poco mas.

Luego desaparece colina abajo con su espada a la mano, yo volteo recordando que tengo una labor que cumplir.

Es difícil distinguir a las personas desde aquí pero veo que muchos guardias llegan a la plataforma de llegada y finalmente contra sus patadas y sus últimas dagas someten a la chica que nos compro el escape.

La recuerdo, la recuerdo muy bien, ella acabo sola con tres de las guerreras. En mi mente era el enemigo tanto como su princesa, y ahora resulta que tanto tiempo después de haberme infringido una horrible derrota cae de rodillas al piso, eso creo. No encuentro mucho placer en verla en el piso, ni siquiera cuando los guardias la levantan y se retiran, la ponen de pie frente a la princesa. Es entonces cuando se que esta condenada.

He visto los alcances de la llamada Princesa fría, y se que contra ella no hay defensa si no se es un maestro en alguno de los elementos, escuche que ella venció a Aang en las catacumbas de la gran ciudad y que tomo esta sin mas que unos Dai Li de su lado.

Mi enemigo esta derrotado y esta a punto de caer, la ira de Azula demasiado enfocada en ella nos deja ir, incluso ahora en su captura nos sigue dando tiempo, escucho un clamor a mis espaldas, Sokka y los otros deben estar tomando el globo de guerra ahora mismo, pero no volteó, no me siento preocupada por lo que pasara a mis espaldas.

Me prometo a mi mismo que veré a mi enemiga caer, si tan solo hubiera podido hacer mas contra la chica de rosa, quizá mi día estaría completo, aunque aun cuando veo justo lo que tanto tiempo quise ver… Siento que aun hay un vacío dentro de mi.

Enfrente a la cirquera y soporte todos sus ataques.

Uno por uno, la deje sorprendida.

Pero ella pronto se las cobra cuando ataca a su Princesa para salvar a su otra amiga.

Se las cobra en serio, aunque no tiene tiempo de venir para que le pida la revancha, las dos son pronto rodeadas y sometidas de una manera mas violenta que la primera vez.

-Suki.-Al principio creo que es una de ellas pidiendo que vaya a darles una muerte digna como el gran enemigo que resultaron ser, como el aliado inesperado al que le debes al menos el hacer menos dolorosa su agonía.

-Suki.-De nuevo, esta vez la voz me parece mas terrenal y me forza a perder de vista a mis rivales caídas. Sokka esta en el puente de descarga del globo dándome la mano, y yo voy hacia el, no con mi brazo, sino con todo mi cuerpo lo abrazo, y no se que quiero decirle ni porque.

Solo se que la venganza y mis sueños cumplidos ahora mismo no me parecen tan dulces.

Cuando subimos al globo y veo al otrora cazador del Avatar no puedo evitar pensar que de verdad la gente cambia y la guerra cambia a la gente.

Y camino en silencio sin perderle la mirada, descubro que no tengo palabras.

Promesas en silencio, eso es todo lo que me queda.

"La muerte bella" debimos haberla recibido todas. O al menos para probar que somos mas humanos rivales debí haberla dado aunque no tuviera una verdadera oportunidad.

Imágenes cruzadas rondando mi mente y el silencio perturbado solo por las flamas de las calderas.

Estoy de nuevo en el mundo y recuerdo que no siempre es un mundo agradable.


	11. Chapter 11

NOTA: El preview a el final alternativo de Avatar a partir de la roca, si arruinan algo lo corregiré aquí, homenaje a cierta película sobre cierta ciudad llena de cierto pecado basado en cierto comic. A los libros que ando leyendo (GRAX Ailiniel) y a una batalla que no me causo lo que según causa pero que es hartamente citable, con un toque de los cuentos perdidos de Tolkien. Oh si ando multihomenajeador hoy.

Las llamas finalmente se calman. Los maestros fuego de nuestro lado lo empiezan a dispersar. El humo toma mas tiempo. Me asusto por lo que vero sin duda, Ty Lee esta en el piso, inconciente, pero al acercarme logro ver sus perfectos pechos moviéndose para ver que respira. Jin esta de pie; sostiene las espadas firmemente sus puños escurren sangre, la mayoría no es suya. Tiene una extraña sonrisa en sus labios cuando me acerco.

-Lee.-Alcanzo a oir, pero no veo movimiento en su boca, y de hecho, mirando todo su cuerpo, noto que esta paralizado, (Sus pechos que no piden nada a Ty Lee están fijos, sus piernas, sus brazos demasiado firmes) Huele a carne quemada, hay tales señas en su espalda, su cabello extrañamente no ha sufrido mucho, aunque ha perdido el timido arreglo que tenía y ahora flota libre al viento. La pintura de su rostro se ha corrido un poco.

Cuando Ty Lee se levanta pesadamente las dos nos quedamos mirando concientes de lo que tenemos frente a nosotros.

-Jin, tanto quisiste probarle a Lee que podías igualar nuestra hazaña en este balcón?-No puedo evitar preguntarlo aunque se que jamás obtendré la respuesta.

Los ojos de Ty Lee se llenan de lagrimas. Yo bajo la cabeza.-Termino la batalla de la Roca Hirviente.-Digo en voz alta y orgullosa, cuando volteo a ver a los hombres que están postrados frente a Jin.

Yo no puedo entenderlo, no soy victima del folclor de mi pueblo, yo vi en la pintura de su rostro una imitación de la mascara de Zuko. Pero ellos, ellos vieron a su salvadora. Para ellos allí esta un Avatar de la Dama Pintada.

Ty Lee y yo nos alejamos, un poco de humo queda a los pies de Jin agregándole misticismo.

Un fantasma es ahora, para ellos siempre será un fantasma venido con el solo propósito de ayudarlos a salir. Ty Lee llama al guardia y la otra chica para que avancen. Muchos avanzan mirando a Jin aun de pie, firme como una roca.

Avanzan lentamente los que pasan mas cerca tocan las espadas se saben indignos de tocar la piel de la chica del Reino Tierra.

-Ty Lee.-En otra época a un Avatar de un Santo del mundo de los espíritus se le encerraría en una capa de piedra, o hielo. No tenemos ese lujo, dime que hacer.

Los ojos de Ty Lee aun están profundamente cristalinos.

-No lo se.-Contesta perdida en ella misma. Por alguna razón en ese momento encuentro la respuesta.

No deberíamos tomarnos tanto tiempo. Pero Ty Lee llama a los guardias mas fuertes. Arrastran un congelador no instalado. Y Ty Lee y yo colocamos cuidadosamente a Jin en el. Uno de ellos que es maestro fuego marca el piso con los signos, no los quiero leer ahora.

Llevamos el congelador bien sellado hasta el lago, pero lleno de algún químico para que el cuerpo se conserve un poco mas y para que pese suficiente para que se hunda.

Jin se pierde en el lago hirviente.

Y ya imagino las leyendas que habrá sobre la Dama Jin. Esta prisión será un lugar mas difícil en los días que vendrán.

Imagino como el grito de batalla se escuchara en cada tumulto.

Si esto sigue siendo una carcel por supuesto.

Si perdemos esta guerra, solo si la perdemos.

Si ganamos nadie volverá al lago.

Salvo Azula.

Solo ella, si sobrevive por supuesto.

Esos pensamientos me quedan hasta llegar a los barcos viejos en el circulo exterior.

Abordamos uno, los que hemos decidido pelear en el cometa. Esperando no llegar muy tarde.

Los otros pueden dispersarse.

Los que solo eran ladrones los que volverán a la cárcel eventualmente.

Mirando el cielo rojo en la nave de los traidores se muy bien que el camino no es suficientemente largo, un par de horas. Solo un par de horas guardo una de las agujas que Jin guardo para mi.

-Lee.-Resuena el nombre en mi mente. Aunque no pude haberlo escuchado. Y sin embargo lo escuche.

Golpeo la aguja contra la baranda y creo escuchar a Jin peleando de nuevo.

Y el sonido de sus espadas sonara por última vez en los salones del Palacio.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando llegan a la costa Mai se encuentra en una posición odiosa, todos la miran esperando las ordenes.

Y ella tiene que tomarse su tiempo para descifrar que esta pasando, miraron una flota de dirigibles al sur de su posición mientras cruzaban, era uno de los ataques importantes. Hubiera sido imposible alcanzarlos entonces y ahora no era prudente ni entretener el pensamiento.

Que tantos guerreros podían quedar en la Nación de Fuego? Sin duda suficientes como para darles batalla. Pero no una batalla que valiera la pena pelear.

Mai supo que su camino las llevaría a Azula pero solo a ellas dos, los otros tenían cosas que hacer. La noble encerrada simplemente no podía definir que cosas y en donde.

Fue cuando Ty Lee le sugirió liberar prisioneros.

Claro que tenía sentido.

Mai y Ty Lee llevaron a los 35 hombres a la prisión de la Nación de Fuego. Había una extraña columna de personas alejándose de la ciudad cuando se acercaban a la cárcel, Dai Li y soldados de la Nación de Fuego alguna patrulla de exploración pensaron.

Ciertamente cualquier idea de que esa marcha estuviera relacionada con sus pasadas acciones no cruzó la mente de las chicas en ningún momento.

No tomo demasiado tiempo vencer a los guardias a pesar de que algunos tenían su poder amplificado; los hombres que las seguían contaban con los mismos poderes.

Mai dejo que todo eso ocurriera y corrió al Palacio estaba tan abandonado como creyó que lo estaría, y busco ropas nuevas, por mas que el tiempo estuviera en su contra necesitaba cambiarse esos harapos antes de ver a Azula de nuevo.

Ty Lee avanzo por las celdas tan veloz como pudo. Abría las celdas recibía agradecimientos e iba a la otra, nadie sospechaba de sus actos de guerra. Nadie sospecho en muchos pisos hasta que abrió la celda de esas chicas.

Y las chicas se arrojaron sobre ella tan pronto como la rojiza luz de aquel día le ilumino el rostro.

Ty Lee podía ser una gran guerrera pero aun así tuvo problemas conteniendo a las cuatro chicas.

Y no tardo en recordar quienes eran.

Aposto que el atuendo de prisión que llevaba puesto no le serviría de explicación.

Trato de hablar cordialmente, y de paralizarlas lo menos posible, finalmente cuando había retrocedido a los corredores que ya estaban vacíos decidió rendirse, algo dentro de ella le decía que eso era lo correcto, y no se quiso enfrentar a esa voz, no otra vez.

Cuando las chicas estaban apunto de atacarla con las energías restantes escucharon el tumulto afuera de la prisión, dos la sujetaron por los brazos y salieron a mirar a todos los prisioneros liberados y los guardias encadenados, solo allí notaron que Ty Lee estaba vestida justo como ellas.

Solo entonces la soltaron y la dejaron explicarse.

Y la explicación de Ty Lee les pareció correcta, el espíritu de la chica no era a ninguna luz el de una enemiga verdadera sino el de una chica manipulada por una vieja amistad, ellas hubieran hecho lo mismo por Suki, ellas HABÍAN hecho lo mismo por Suki.

-Tengo que ir al Palacio.-Dijo Ty Lee despertando del trance que le daba el perdón de las chicas.-Mai me espera.-Les dijo en voz alta, y mientras corría hacia allá termino su frase en voz muy baja, solo hablando para ella.-Azula también.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando la acróbata llega a la zona central de la ciudad Mai salía de su casa las manos llenas de estiletos, Ty Lee supo que sus ropas escondían tantos como les era posible.

Mai le sonrió fríamente. Ty Lee solo la siguió con pasos certeros, pero sin el usual entusiasmo que acompañaba a estos.

Apenas acababan de caer en el patio interno del Palacio tras franquear la muralla cuando vieron al enorme animal volar sobre sus cabezas.

Las dos lo conocían muy bien, estaban seguras de saber quienes llegaban, pero se sorprendieron cuando miraron solo a Zuko y la campesina bajar, en ese instante el rostro de Mai cambió, y sus ojos se llenaron de un toque cristalino.

Zuko aparto a la chica sin embargo y entro a lós patios internos donde las escasas voces servían al menos para indicar que la coronación tenía lugar, la chica de la tribu agua le siguió de cualquier manera.

Mai y Ty Lee decidieron tomar otra entrada. Avanzaron hacia una pequeña puerta de servicio lateral, ninguna de las dos pudo pasar por alto los recuerdos de aquellos lugares, los juegos con Azula, todo eso había quedado en fuego. Apenas cruzaban el pasillo para llegar a su destino cuando miraron a la chica morena caminar en su dirección, ciertamente sintieron un poco de tensión.

Katara se detuvo a unos diez pasos, las sombras en el pasillo apenas y permitían mirar sus ojos azules, llevo su mano en sombras a donde debía reposar su bolsa llena de agua. Una enorme flama azul los ilumino, y las chicas de la Nación de Fuego miraron que la otra mano de Katara esta extendida en el aire, abierta hacia ellas pidiendo tiempo.

La última vez eran enemigas, y nada había cambiado entre ellas, no había discursos de perdón ni actos nobles presenciados,

Mai aún sentía un vuelco en el estomago al ver a esa chica, y estaba segura de que el sentimiento era mutuo, los ojos de Katara sin embargo estaban enfocados en Ty Lee. Y la miraban emanando sombras, luces rojas y azules les permitieron verse ampliamente.

-Deben dejarlo.-Pronuncio al fin la chica morena.-Esta es su batalla, la que debía suceder, la que le confirmara que el es el Principe; el Señor de Fuego que quiere ser, lo que quiero decir es que en esta batalla el se probara de una vez por todas que el es un ser honorable, a esa pequeña parte de el que ahora vive arrepentido de lo que nos hizo.

Mai permaneció en silencio, Katara tenía razón.

-De cualquier manera quiero observar el duelo.-Dijo Mai tras un silencio, era un fuego naranja el que iluminaba el pasillo en ese momento y avanzo hasta la espalda de Katara que sin voltear siquiera uso su mano en la cantimplora para crear una pared protectora, el chillido del agua les inundo por un momento.

Mai siguió avanzando.

-Serás una distracción si el te mira, y un riesgo si ella lo hace.-Dijo Katara cuando se hubieron disipados los sonidos del agua, la batalla continuaba.

Mai simplemente te sintió frustrada de haber llegado a ese punto y no tener ya una batalla que pelear. Como si el viaje estuviera incompleto.

-No hay batalla al final del camino para nosotros campesina?-Le dijo Mai mientras giraba sobre sus pasos, Ty Lee se quedo en la misma posición.-Ven, vamos a un lugar donde no puedan mirarnos pero nosotros si.-Concluyo.

Dicho lugar era una de las cocinas que daban al patio donde el Agni Kai tenía lugar, las ventanas ya estaban rotas, pero era posible ver, las grandes placas impedían que las sombras de las chicas llamaran mucho la atención.

Zuko no llevaba ya la camisa, y la armadura de Azula había cedido en algunos puntos, era un duelo de fuego es cierto, pero parecía que Zuko había usado su agilidad para conectar un par de golpes que debilitaran la armadura de su hermana.

Eso no la había detenido, Mai y Ty Lee pudieron notar (Y se asombraron de sentir tristeza por ello) que la mirada de Azula estaba perdida, perdida fuera de ella misma, esta no era la gran princesa que fue, la excelente estratega, era un perro desesperado con colmillos grandes.

Y Zuko parecía estar usando eso a su favor. Azula arrojaba grandes llamaradas, pies, brazos y boca le servían, pero la cantidad no lograba tocar a Zuko, por otro lado, el arrojaba pequeñas flamas rojas, a veces parecían incluso moradas y estas siempre prendían la armadura de la princesa.

Partes del cabello de Azula se prendieron en uno de esos ataques, Ty Lee pensó que eso era lo que había dejado su cabello en pesima condición pero Mai observo el patrón de un corte.

Azula había perdido la cordura, esto debía ser cuestión de tiempo.

Una bola de fuego gigante salio de los brazos de Azula, Zuko la esquivo al precio de perder por un momento el equilibrio, dos esferas mas pequeñas surgieron después y una alcanzo el hombro de Zuko, aunque no le dio de lleno. Este momento lo aprovecho Azula para concentrar toda su ira, el movimiento se le hizo conocido a Mai, como si su vida hubiera empezado con el y como si ahora prometiera terminar con el. Intento moverse pero no lo logro, sus pies y manos estaban anclados por pedazos de hielo. Mai no supo en que momento la campesina le había hecho eso.

-Idiota.-Grito Mai.

-Yo creo en el.-Lle contesto Katara quien sin embargo se acerco formando una estaca de hielo a la ventana.

La confianza de Katara se vio compensada cuando Zuko desvio el mortal rayo de Azula de vuelta a ella en forma de pura electricidad, y la princesa coronada cayo al piso inconciente, los ojos en blanco. Ese era el final de la pelea, Katara libero a Mai y la dejo adelantarse, un salto por la ventana la ttuvo a un metro de Zuko en unos instantes, Ty Lee y Katara la seguían a cierta distancia y se recargaron en unos pilares para dejarlos hablar solos.

Katara no pudo resistir llevar sus ojos a la princesa.

Se estaba levantando.

Le quedaba en verdad poco agua pero la uso para tirarla al piso una vez mas. Zuko uso la advertencia y el tiempo que le dio Katara para apartar a Mai y correr hacia su hermana. Katara encontró una cadena no muy lejos de su posición y se la señalo a Ty Lee quien en un salto la alcanzó y la arrojo a Zuko.

Azula no dudo en elevarse por los aires usando sus pies como propulsión, junto sus dos brazos para arrojar una dosis fuerte a Zuko y giro hasta donde estaba Mai, quizá Azula estuviera verdaderamente debilitada pero tenía tantos blancos, empezó a reir absurdamente mientras una cadena la rodeo, la llevo al piso, la apretó contra este. Azula seguía riendo.

Katara uso el agua en el drenaje que corría bajo el patio para golpear a la princesa una vez mas, debió quedarse inconciente, pero su risa aunque débil continuaba.

La misma agua que la dejo inconciente ahora era utilizada para curarla. Katara no podía permitirse verla morir. Sus heridas eran severas, tomaría tiempo que sanara. Y aun así Azula seguía sonriendo.

Mai corrió a Zuko quien había recibido daño del último ataque de Azula.

Lo ayudo a levantarse, y Katara procedió a curarlo, mucho mas sencillo que con la princesa.

Ty Lee solo miraba confundida, fue ella quien levanto a Azula cuando llegaron los guardias, ella quien se ofreció a llevarla hasta la prisión.

Katara dudo de ella, pero Mai estaba segura de que haría lo que tenía que hacer en el momento en que fuera necesario, pero no permitiría que nadie mas lo hiciera.

-Vamos liberamos a los prisioneros.-Dijo Mai tras un rato de silencio sentados a la orilla del que había sido un campo de batalla, el humo y el olor aun inundaban el lugar.-Apuesto que querrán verte y saber que ha pasado.-Katara comprendió que quería estar a solas con Zuko.

Se levanto, le tendió la mano a Mai quien la devolvió aunque sin sonrisa y luego fue con Zuko, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Zuko le sonrió de vuelta.

-Gracias.-Dijo Katara mientras se retiraba.

Mai aun no supo que decirle a Zuko.

-Fue el infierno Zuko.-Le dijo tras mucho tiempo.-Pero creo que tenías razón, y creo que el mundo merece este cambio.

-Como descubriste eso?-Le contesto Zuko, no seguro de que decir. Sabía lo que la carcel le hacía a algunas personas, las palabras de Mai simplemente le sonaron mas profundas que una locura temporal provocada por el infierno.

-Me lo dijo una chica de Ba Sing Sei.-Contesto Mai mientras se quitaba una aguja del cabello, Zuko pudo reconocerla como un ornamento de guerrera Kioshi, Suki aun tenía uno. Pero algo en ella le recordaba el olor del té, aunque tal aroma no podía haber sobrevivido al del polvo y el fuego.-Ella te envía saludos.

Zuko sonrió pero beso a Mai.-Espero que Jin este bien, pero no creo que tome muy bien nuestro compromiso.-Dijo pegado a los labios de Mai.

Mai se sorprendió, sintió sus mejillas en fuego, y sonrió esperando que las lagrimas de la otra mitad de su reacción se ocultaran.-En realidad, le conté de nosotros, dijo que estaría bien, pero no volvería a la gran ciudad, y nos deseaba suerte, pero no creía que nuestros caminos se volvieran a cruzar.-Algo le dijo a Mai que no estaba diciendo una mentira. Zuko volvió a besarla. Y no se despegaron ya de ese beso hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el cesped quemado y el ladrillo roto.

-Hiciste todo esto por un idiota que te abandono Mai?-Le pregunto Zuko cuando las estrellas ya brillaban sobre sus cabezas.

-Por un idiota al que mas le vale nunca volver a intentar nada parecido, y olvidarse de las citas con clientes de la tienda de té de su tio.-Contesto Mai y le dio otra sonrisa, de esas que trataba de enfatizar, a otro le hubiera parecido fría, Zuko sabía mejor que cualquier otro sobre Mai.


End file.
